Sonic: Neo Genesis
by Dr. Zero
Summary: Sonic and friends are just normal human teenagers with everyday problems. So what are they supposed to do when they get pulled into a world of top secret experiments and government conspiracy? WARNING! Some of the character names have been altered.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Every one starts of as humans, Sonic and Shadow are brothers named Spike and Drex that are almost identical except Drex is exactly one year older and has black hair and eyes where as Spike has black hair and green eyes. Spike is Sonic and Drex is Shadow.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hurry up Spike or we are going to be late, again". "All right all right I'm hurrying, jeez Drex". Drex and Spike are late for school and are rushing to get dressed. "Come on Spike get dressed"," Um bro I'm already dressed". "How the hell did you do that?" "Does it matter?" "Aw come on smart ass". Drex grabs Spike's arm and drags him down stairs, and their mother is standing at the door with their book bags. "Hi mom bye mom" says Drex and Spike as they rush out the door grabbing their bags on the way. "Look Drex there's the bus". "Yeah and its pulling away idiot". "Well big bro last one to school is, well, late". Spike and Drex run at their top speeds towards their school.

"Doctor are those the ones", asks a mechanical voice. "Yes they are the ones", replies a sinister figure observing Spike and Drex via a view screen. "So should I get every thing prepared?" "Yes bring them to me", "bring them all to me; Muhahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!!!".

"Ok almost there" says Spike. "Shut up and run little bro" snaps Drex irritatedly . (Ding-dong) "Damn, I thought we made it! Well we will be fine if the principal doesn't catch us" says Spike. "Somebody mention me; you two are late again I see". "Hi Mr. Smith, we were just on our way to class" says Drex trying not to sound like someone that had been caught twelve times for being tardy already . "Zip it! My office now!" barks Mr. Smith.

"So what should I do with you two?" Asks principal Smith after slamming their permanent records on his desk. "Um let us go with a warning", replies Spike. "Nice try, wait I know I should put the both of you in detention from now until doomsday", "but fortunately for you one of this schools patrons for some unknown reason has taken an interest in you". "What?" ask the brothers in unison. "Yes you heard me, our schools most wealthy patron Dr. Ivo Robotnik wishes to meet the both of you". (Buzz) "Yes Mrs. Kline what is it", yells the principal into the speaker phone on his desk. "Um sir the doctor is here. "Good send him in". Dr. Robotnik strides into the principal's office. "Good morning boys, and to you as well principal Smith" says Dr. Robotnik very cheerfully. "Well lets just cut to the chase shall we, the reason I asked to see you two is to extend both of you an invitation to join an athletic team , I am putting together". "That sounds great doesn't it boys", says the principal. "Suck up", murmurs Spike. "Well I'm sure it is, but what is in it for us?" asks Drex. "Ah I'm glad you asked young man along with a generous monetary consideration you will have access to the best training facilities, and best of all you will be able to miss school. Well how does that sound?" "I'm in", says Spike. "When do we start", asks Drex. "Well today if you wish". Replies Dr. Robotnik. "Just follow me my driver is waiting out front".

Drex and Spike follow Dr. Robotnik to the front of the school, and climb inside his waiting limousine, which immediately pulls away from the school. "Well boys this is only the beginning of what I have in store for you", says Dr. Robotnik with a sinister tone in his voice. "Ok, but doctor don't you think we should call our mom and dad before we go anywhere", questions a slightly suspicious Drex. "Oh you have no need to worry about that my dear boys. I have already contacted them and received their permission to take you". "Oh ok, but where are you taking us", asks Spike. "Oh to a private facility I had constructed for just this occasion", replies the doctor. "Now just sit back and enjoy the ride". Drex and Spike sit quietly for a while, but as time wears on Drex begins to get curious. "Umm doctor". "Yes Drex, what is it". "Oh nothing really I was just wondering why you picked us" says Drex. "Oh is that all?" said Dr. Robotnik. "My boy the reason I chose you and your brother is due to the great talent you both have show while participating in your schools many track and field competitions, and it is also because of the even greater potential I believe you both possess. Potential that could be of great use to me". "Thanks doctor, but maybe you are giving us to much credit", says Spike. "We're good but we are not anything that special". "I suppose you might be right Spike. But if you are not special now, with my help you very soon will be".

"Well now that your questions have been answered, how about a drink"? "I am sure you both like grape juice", says Robotnik while handing Drex and Spike each a glass of juice which unknown to them had been drugged. "Thanks doc", says Spike after draining his glass. "But you know suddenly I feel kinda sleepy". "Yeah me to", replies Drex. "Really, well it will be a while yet before we arrive why don't you two take a nap" says Dr. Robotnik very cordially. "I shall awake you when we arrive". "Ok", "Sure", reply Spike and Drex before falling into a deep sleep. "Aw finally I thought they would never fall asleep" exclaims Robotnik. "Egg-bot 02 have Gerald and Maria's notes been decrypted yet?" says Robotnik addressing the driver. "Yes sir" replies 02. " Also the Sonic and Shadow DNA sequences have been synthesized". "Very good every thing is going according to schedule". "Oh and doctor". "Yes what is it?" "All the other subjects are all present and being prepped for treatment" "Excellent what is our ETA?" "sixty-one minutes twenty-five seconds".

Spike begins to wake up, only to find himself strapped to a cold metal table. " What's going on?" "Where am I?", questions Spike. "Doctor he is waking up. What should I do?" whispers 02. "Is the chamber ready?" responds Robotnik. "Yes". "Good then put him inside initiate stasis and begin the process" "Affirmative". Upon hearing this Spike begins to panic. "No!" "Stop!!" yells Spike. Those were the last words Spike uttered before being surrounded and rendered unconscious by the cold, green liquid of a stasis chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike suddenly comes into consciousness only to be greeted by a cold, sparsely lit cell.

"What's going on, where am I?" exclaims Spike, only to be answers by silence. Spike rises to his feet and begins to walk around, only to almost immediately bump into a wall. "Ouch!" exclaims a slightly dazed Spike. "What did I just bump into?'' "A wall genius" replies a gruff voice near by. " Now shut up some of us are trying to get some sleep" "Sorry" replies Spike. "So who are you, and where are we?" " Me I'm the boogie man, and this is a nightmare", replies the voice. "What?" says Spike. "Nothing I was just joking," states the voice. "Anyway I'm Brick, and I have no idea where we are". "Oh well I'm Spike" "Nice to meet you Spike. I guess". After this brief discourse Spike and Brick sit in silence, until they hear a door open in the distance. "What's going on", asks Spike. "They must be bringing someone else in" replies Brick "Spike when the guard gets here I say we rush him" "What are you talking about Brick?" "You want to get out of here don't you?" "Yeah" "Well then just charge the guard and run for the door" "Ok". Spike and Brick sit and wait until they see a door open and some one step through it. They immediately charge knocking the figure down, Brick grabbing the person the guard was carrying before running out the door.

The pair exit the door, only to find themselves in a well-lit hallway where the get a good look at themselves, each other, and at what the guard was carrying. "Holy shit what are you?" exclaims Spike. What am I! Whatthe hell are you?" yells Brick. "What do you mean what am I" says Spike before looking at himself. "Oh my god what am I?" "I tell you what you are you are some kind of mutant freak" exclaims Brick. "Well if I am a mutant so are you", retorts Spike. Before Brick gets a chance to respond to Spike's comment the person Brick had taken from the guard begins to awake. "Wha what's going on?" asks the person while still opening his eyes. Upon opening his eyes he scrambles backwards away from Brick and Spike, and begins to address them with an almost childish, fear filled voice. "Ahhhh who or what are you?!", he the looks down at himself, "Oh god what's happened to me!?", after saying this he immediately curls himself into a ball and begins to whimper. "Hey he's just a kid", says Brick. "Yeah and he is absolutely terrified, maybe we should do something" responds Spike. "Ok, but you should do it I'm not very good with kids" "Fine". Spike then kneels next to the whimpering kid in front of him, and starts talking to him to calm him down. "Hey stop crying all right, everything is going to be ok", assures Spike. "My name is Spike, what's yours?" he responds "Miles" a few minutes later after he had calmed down somewhat. "Where are we, and what's going on?", asks Miles with a slightly hesitant tone in his voice. "I really have no idea Miles", responds Spike. "The last thing I remember before all this is riding in a limo with my brother and Dr. Robotnik". "Wait did you say Dr. Robotnik?" interjects Brick. "Yeah why?" responds Spike. "Because the guys that knocked me out and brought me here said they were working for Dr. Robotnik", "Yeah me to" states Miles. "Ok this is just too weird," exclaims Spike. "Why would Dr. Robotnik want to kidnap you two?" "What's that supposed to mean?", shouts Brick. "Nothing, I was just wondering why he would want the two of you, I know why he wanted me and my older brother" "Why did he want you Spike?", asks Miles. "He said he wanted me because I'm good at running". "Um well a while ago he showed up at one of my boxing matches, and tried to recruit me, but I said no," stated Brick. "Ok that explains why he wanted you Brick. What about you Miles?" "He might have seen me at my last robotics competition, or maybe at the alternative energy competition, or at" "Ok Miles we get it" interrupts Brick "You're a genius". But before they get a chance to continue the guard they knocked out wakes up and sounds an alarm. "That can't be a good sign" exclaims Brick, "Looks like the guard woke up" replies Spike "We should get out of here before we get caught", "Sounds like a plan to me" "Me to" state Brick and Miles respectively. The trio runs down the hall, until Spike hears guards coming in their direction. "Wait, stop, I hear guards coming" whispers Spike as loud as possible, "What should we do" asks Miles, "We could hide in that room just ahead of us until they pass by" suggests Brick. The three of them duck inside the room just in time to avoid being caught. "That was close" says Spike "We need to find out how to get out of here and avoid the guards", "Wow! you figure that out all by your self " cracks Brick. "Um guys there's a computer terminal in here" interrupts Miles. "Yeah and your point is?" asks Brick with a slightly condescending tone in his voice. " Well I was thinking that I could use it to find a map of this place" replies Miles. "That's a great idea Miles, go ahead" encourages Spike. "Ok" replies Miles. Miles walks over to the computer turns it on and then begins to type at a nearly superhuman pace. "Found it" exclaims Miles. "Good, now go ahead and print it out so we can get out of this place" advises Spike. "Hold on I think I can do better than a printout" responds Miles, who then begins to type again. "Hurry up kid" says Brick impatiently, "Ok I'm done" states Miles just before the terminal ejects a hand held computer. "What's that?" asks Spike. "It's a remote terminal, not only will it display a map, but it will show us where all the guards are in real time" responds Miles. "Well lets go already" commands Brick.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Authors Note: As you have probably guessed the characters are not human anymore. Brick is Knuckles and it should be obvious who Miles is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In a darkened room elsewhere in the facility we see the figure of Dr. Robotnik staring at a glowing green stasis chamber and at its inhabitant. "Computer what is the status of project "Shadow?" requests Robotnik. "Vitals 100, genetic transmutation 100, programming and memory suppression 50 and holding." replies a computerized voice. "So the brain washing was only half effective, oh well at least its better than the other one." states Robotnik to himself "Computer revive project shadow". "Affirmative" replies the computer.

The stasis fluid in the chamber drains and the chamber's door opens; the sudden change in pressure awakening its occupant. "Uhhhh" moans Shadow who then opens his eyes, which are red as rubies, "Doctor?", "Yes dear boy it is me" replies Robotnik "How do you feel?", "Different" replies Shadow "Doctor where is my brother?". "I'm sorry but I have some bad news about your brother Spike." lies Robotnik with a false sympathetic tone in his voice "Your brother is dead.". "What!?!" yells Shadow who is really Drex before jumping to his feet "That's not possible I was just with him.". "Drex, I know you don't remember, but in route to my facility we were attacked and in the process you were badly injured and Spike was killed." Robotnik responds with the same tone of false sympathy "This all happened five years ago.".

Meanwhile Spike, Brick, and Miles are moving through the building missing all the guards. "So, kid are we nearly out of here?" inquires Brick. "This facility is rather expansive, so it will be quite while before we reach an exit." responds Miles. The trio continue to walk in silence, until they reach what appears to be another cell, with sounds coming from inside. "Miles, Brick stop for a sec." demands Spike, "Why?" asks Miles, "Because it sounds like some one is inside that room, and the door looks like the one on the cell we escaped from.". "Oh and let me guess, you think we should check it out, and save whoever is inside." mocks Brick, but before Spike gets a chance to respond a female voice from inside calls out "Hello. Is some one out there?".

"Wait, hold on I'd know that voice anywhere!" exclaims Spike "Amy is that you in there?" inquires Spike. "Yes! Spike it's me, I knew you'd come to rescue me!" exclaims a very ecstatic Amy. "Amy what are you doing here?" asks Spike, "I don't know, but could you please get us out of here." responds Amy. "What do you mean by "us"? Who else is in there with you?" demands Spike "Just Alice and some big guy who says his name is Shou." replies Amy, "Great, just great. Hold on I'll have you out soon." states Spike. "So, I take it that you know her?" asks Brick, "You could say that." replies Spike while walking to the wall opposite to the door, which he promptly charges at, and reflexively jumps into the air and does a "Homing Attack " causing the door to shatter on impact. "Wow! That was so cool!" exclaims Miles. "How did you do that?" asks Brick who has a very shocked look on his face, "It was just a reflex, I guess." responds Spike. "Amy come on out, but try not to be shocked. I'm not quite my self." calls Spike into the cell.

A brief moment later Amy, Alice, and Shou exit the cell, Amy and Alice are immediately shocked by everyone's appearances including their own, and Shou seems completely oblivious due to the blank stare on his face. After five minutes Spike manages to get the two hysterical girls to calm down. "Are you two ok now?" asks Spike, "Yes." reply both Amy and Alice in unison. "Spike what's going on, and what has happened to us?" asks Alice softly, "I have no idea." answers Spike, "Spike maybe you should finish you conversation later, because there are guards coming this way." interrupts Miles. "From where?" demands Spike, " From all directions, they must have heard the door being destroyed." replies Miles, "Damn it!" swears Spike. "What are we going to do?" asks Amy, "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to stand and fight." interjects Brick, "You're right we should fight." agrees Spike "Amy, Alice, Miles stay back, and Shou you stay with them." commands Spike.

A few moments later a squad of guards wearing combat armor and carrying stun batons surrounds them on three sides. "Escaped experiments, return to your holding cells now or we will have to use force." commands one of the guards. "Why should we? It's not like getting shot is any worse than what you've already done to us." sneers Spike. "You insolent little brat you will do as I command or else!" yells the same guard, "Or else you'll what?" retorts Brick viciously.

For a moment that seemed to last an eternity Spike, Brick, and the guards just stood there each side staring the other down, neither side moving. "So do you think we can take these guys?" whispers Spike to Brick, "Sure do." he responds before charging at the guards sending several of them flying with a volley of rapid punches, Spike then dispatches the remaining guards by jumping into the air and incapacitating each guard in turn with a kick to the head. "All right every one lets get out of here before reinforcements show up?" Spike says with a commanding tone. "So how are we going to get out of here?" asks Amy, "There is a service elevator in the left corridor that leads to a warehouse on the surface." states Miles after consulting the map on his terminal. "Are we just going to sit here and talk, or we going to get out of here!" yells brick who is already halfway down the corridor. After Brick's comment they quickly hurry down the hall enter the elevator and head to the surface.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Authors Note: Alice is Cream the Rabbit & Shou is Big the Cat.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drex is pacing around the room in completely shock after hearing what happened to his brother, and what has happened to him. His face is a mixture of rage and sadness. " So doctor let me get this straight, one of your escaped experiments killed my brother, and you turned me into a mutant freak to save my life." asks Drex his voice heavy with acid.

"That is correct, with the exception however of the fact that you are not a freak." responds Dr. Robotnik with a pacifying tone in his voice, "You are now a being that is patterned after a now extinct race of sentient animals known as the Mobians". "But why did you save me?" asks Drex his tone both questioning and accusing. "Drex I saved your life so that you could avenge your brother, and in this form you have the power to do so." replies the deceitful doctor. A few moments pass during which Drex considers the prospect of avenging his brother.

However before he has a chance to make up his mind a computerized voice chimes in, "Doctor there is a problem.", "What kind of problem?" inquires Robotnik "Security team three reports that several of the experiments have escaped" responds the voice. "**ESCAPED!!! ****O2 which** **experiments have escaped?"**bellows Robotnik, "The following experiments have escaped: Pandora Alpha, Cream, Big, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic." responds 02. "Oh no this is terrible!" exclaims Robotnik, who is now franticly pacing back and forth. "What's the big problem doctor?" asks Drex, "The problem Drex, is that one of the escaped experiments was the one that killed your brother." says the doctor with a indiscernible calculating tone in his voice.

"**WHAT !!" **yells Drex his eyes practically flashing with hatred and rage, "Doctor you have to let me go after them.", "Ok if your sure you want to, follow me." says Robotnik.

Dr. Robotnik exits the room with Drex following close behind him and walks down the corridor outside the room for a short distance before he stops in front of a door. "Drex if you wish to go after the escaped experiments there are two things you will need, the first is this." says Robotnik before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a large glowing red gem which he immediately hands to Drex. "What's this?" asks Drex, "It's a Chaos Emerald, this gem has immense and limitless power, and you have the ability to access that power through Chaos Control." replies Robotnik. "Chaos Control?" says Drex with a questioning tone, before realizing that that he is now standing at the end of the corridor approximately 10ft from where he was standing before, "Wha... What just happened!" exclaims a very surprised Drex who then runs down the corridor back to the doctor. "That my boy is the first power of Chaos Control, teleportation." says Robotnik with a very satisfied tone "and the second is", "Freezing time!" interrupts Drex. "Very good, you are already beginning to synchronize with the emeralds energy." beams Robotnik. For a moment Drex just sits there and stares in to the gleaming faceted surface of the emerald, his mind being pulled into its depths. "Can Chaos Control do anything else?" asks Drex

" Yes it can. In total there are seven Chaos Emeralds and each emerald has a unique energy signature and by tapping into that energy signature you will have access to other abilities. For example the red Chaos Emerald which you are now holding will give you the ability to manipulate heat and flames." responds Dr. Robotnik. "Well now that we have taken care of Chaos Control lets move on to the second thing you will need." Continues Robotnik, "Which is what?" asks Drex. "Backup you can't possibly expect to recapture all of the escaped experiments on your own." replies Robotnik who then proceedes quickly down the corridor leaving no time for questions.

Dr. Robotnik leads Drex down several more halls and corridors until they reached a room containing two stasis chambers. The first contains a large black robot and the second a bat like female humanoid. "Who are they?" asks Drex. "On the left is project E-123 Omega and on the right is project Pandora-Beta, they are my two remaining experiments and they will assist you in capturing the escaped ones." responds Robotnik who then walks to a control panel sitting between the two chambers, into which he enters a command to revive the two sleeping creatures. The fluid in the chambers drains away an the doors open, a few moments later both experiments awaken and step forward. "What are your orders?" asks the hollow and lifeless voice of Pandora, "You and Omega are to assist Shadow in capturing the escaped experiments." Replies Robotnik commandingly.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

"Spike what are we going to do?" asks Amy. "I don't know, but trust me we'll be fine." replies Spike using a false smile to hide his own uncertainty. "Damn! I'm tired of jumping from shadow to shadow like some kind of fugitive." curses Brick who the punches a wall in the alley they are all hiding in nearly shattering it. "What is going to happen to us?" asks Alice, but before anyone can answer Miles practically shouts "Hey guys we're in New Tech City." "What is your point kid?" asks Brick, "Follow me." responds Miles before taking off into the night.

Everyone follows Miles until they reach a large five story building." Where are we?" asks Spike, "My favorite hideout, but we should probably take the rear entrance." responds Miles. Upon reaching the rear door Miles calls out "Door open. Authorization Prowler one.", "Voice print confirmed. Welcome home Miles." says a synthesized female voice in response. The door swings inwards and Miles enters followed by Spike and the others. Once everyone has entered the building the door closes behind them and the lights flick on and they are greeted by a large scientific laboratory. "What is this place?" asks Shou shocking everyone is the process due to the fact that this is the first thing he has said. "Umm well, this is one of the research facilities owned by my families company. The first floor is a lab, the second floor has fabrication equipment, the third houses a super computer, and the remaining two are living quarters" says Miles before walking to a computer console on the opposite side of the room. "Wow." Says Brick under his breath and Spike nods in agreement. Amy who has up until now has been sticking close to Spike's side walks over to Miles and with a menacing tone yells " So tell me "Mr. Smarty Pants" what are we doing here and what if someone sees us like this" while staring directly into his eyes. Miles takes a step back before answering "I thought I could use the equipment here to figure out what happened to us and to look for a way to reverse it. Don't worry about anyone seeing us no one was access to this building but me.". "Miles Amy and Alice look tired. Is there some where they could lie down?" asks Spike. "There are beds on the fifth floor." replies Miles who is now typing furiously in to the computer console. "Come on." says Spike before grabbing Amy and Alice each by the wrist and leading them into an elevator.

"But Spike I'm not tired. I want to stay with you." says Amy defiantly, and in response Spike steps forward and pulls Amy into a hug before saying "Amy please don't argue with me. You're stressed and scared. Trust me you'll feel better in the morning.". "Fine." says Amy softly before kissing spike on the cheek and walking into one of the bed rooms. "Goodnight Spike." says Alice who then follows Amy and closes the door behind her.

When Spike returns down stairs he finds Miles still typing, Brick standing against a wall, and Shou snoozing in a chair. Spike walks across the room to where Miles is sitting. "Miles do you know how he did this to us?" asks Spike. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm getting an idea." responds Miles. "What do you mean?" asks Spike. "While you where taking care of the girls, I used the portable terminal I took from the place we where imprisoned at to access it's computer database and I've managed to find a few things out." responds Miles. "Like what?" asks Spike after sitting down on a lab stool next to Miles. "Well there are still a lot of things I'm not sure about, but what I've managed to learn so far is that we where used in something called Project Mobius. Project Mobius was started by Dr. Ivo Robotnik and funded by an organization within the government know as G.U.N. in the hopes of resurrecting an extinct race of sentient animals that according to Dr. Robotnik possessed extraordinary physical and mental abilities. These animals where know as Mobians." explains Miles.

"But why did we have to be involved in all of this?" asks Spike. "According to the data altering our DNA was easier than trying to create an entirely new life form. Also the reason that we were chosen in particular was the fact that in order to avoid rejection on the new DNA the subjects had to be young, physically healthy, and have physical or mental attributes similar to the mobian species they where selected to be transformed into." Replies Miles. "So you mean we were picked to be turned into these things because we were already similar to them. How is that even possible?" says Spike in complete disbelief. "Spike you said you ran track, right?" asks Miles, "Sure. But what does that have to do with anything?" replies Spike. Miles loads a page on the monitor containing pictures of Spike as both a human and a mobian and starts reading the data on the page "Spike Rush, age 15, athlete(track and field), possesses a high level of acuity in both speed and agility. Selected for project Mobius subproject "Sonic" mobian hedgehog capable of moving at hypersonic speeds and manipulating chaos energy". "Those were the doctor's notes on you Spike" says Miles after finishing. "Well I guess that's a start, but I'm still left with more questions than answers." replies Spike. Meanwhile, Brick who has been listening from where he was standing against the wall has finally let his temper get the best of him. He walks quickly across the room and snatches Miles out of his chair by the collar of his lab coat and holds him in the air so that they are looking directly into each others eyes before yelling "If your so damn smart then tell me how the hell do we fix this!" .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Please review. Anonymous reviews are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

"Doctor when do I get to go after the bastard the killed my brother?" yells an obviously angry Drex. "Soon my boy. I am having some difficulty locating the escaped experiments, but I am certain that they are still in this city." replies Dr. Robotnik lazily. "Well what is taking so long?" yells Drex. "Relax my boy I have a plan." responds Dr. Robonik before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a glowing dark blue gem. "Is that another Chaos Emerald?" asks Drex now curious instead on angry. "Yes, but it's not for you. Its bait." says Dr. Robotnik. "What do you mean bait" inquires Drex, "That is none of your concern!" snaps Dr. Robotnik who has grown tired of Drex's constant questions. Following this outburst Dr. Robotnik presses an intercom button on his chair and says into the microphone "Pandora I have orders for you." A few moments later Pandora walks through the door and stands directly in front of the doctor. "Reporting as requested. What are your orders my master?" says Pandora in cold and empty tone. "Take this Emerald hide it in the park and don't be seen." commands Robotnik, "Yes master." responds Pandora who then takes the emerald and sinks into the ground.

With that being done he then turns his attention back to Drex. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that my boy. I've just been under a lot of stress lately." he says with mock sincerity. "Now as for your earlier question. If a Chaos Emerald is left in the open and unshielded it will attract one of the escaped experiments. Namely the one that killed your poor brother Spike. All we have to do is wait for him to take the gem and then we can use its energy signature to follow him when he returns to the rest of the escapees" says Dr. Robotnik with a slightly sinister smile.

"Spike stop pacing. You're starting to worry me." says a concerned Amy. "I can't. Ok. I have a lot in me head to think about right now, and the pacing helps." responds Spike sharply. Spike continues pacing for a while and then abruptly stops and heads for the door. "Where do you think your going?" asks Brick gruffly. "Out for a run. I need to clear my head." responds Spike, "But what if you get lost? What if some one sees you? What if something happens to you?" asks Amy softly. In response Spike walks to Amy, gently pulls her to him, smiles softly, looks directly into her eyes and whispers "I'll be fine. I promise to come back to you.". Then without waiting for another protest Spike releases Amy letting her fall into the chair behind her and leaves.

Spike runs through the city, unafraid of being seen because his blue fur blends in perfectly with the city's deep shadows and the darkness of the moonless night. "Miles said that I'm supposed to be able to move at hypersonic speeds. Let's see if that is just another thing the good doctor lied about." says Spike bitterly to himself between breaths. Spike begins picking up speed, cutting through the still night air like a bullet. He continues accelerating until he breaks the sound barriers and the quiet night is rent by the earth shattering sound of one sonic boom and then another. Spike continues to run until he is forced to stop by an irresistible attraction to something near him. After stopping Spike finds himself in the middle of large park, "Why did I suddenly stop like that?" asks a confused Spike panting heavily, and then he sees it. Stuck in the roots of a large oak tree he sees a blue gem glowing gently. Its light pulsing like his own heartbeat and calling out to him. Spike kneels down to grab it, closes his fingers around it, and feels a strange warmth flowing from the gem, into his hand, down his arm, and filling his whole body. "What the hell is this thing?" says Spike under his breath.

Then deep with in his conscious mind two words appear _Chaos Connect_ , and without meaning to or even understanding why Spike says them "Chaos Connect". Following his utterance Spike hears voices inside of his head, but neither of them his own. _"I hope he is ok". _says the first voice , _"I'm sure he's ok. He did promise that he would come back. Right Amy?" _says the second. Inside his mind Spike calls out _"Amy?"_ and the response he is met with is the first voice calling his name _"Spike?"_ . Before Spike could respond of even process what had just happened he is enveloped in blue light and the whole world falls from beneath him, and for a single instant he is falling into an empty void, and in the next instant he is standing between a confused looking Amy and Alice.

For several moments all the three of them could do was stare at each other. "Spike. Where did you? How did you?" blurts a still shaken Amy, but her question was met with only more confused silence and Spike looking at her knowing that he should try to answer but unable to say anything.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Please review. Any and all reviews are welcome.


End file.
